tvbyyoufandomcom-20200214-history
Culinary Jackpot: Seattle
In episode 9, Irya was told if she had gone up against anybody but Sierra, she would have lost. *Laura Magniotti, 14, Hoboken, New Jersey *Tara Bargolov, 13, Pikesville, Maryland *Daisy Dulschwein, 16, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *Brandon Brown, 18, Layton, Utah *Camila Galuces, 17, Phoenix, Arizona *Janelle Breet, 16, Versailles, Kentucky *Rob Leon, 17, Albany, New York *David Cohen, 16, Queens, New York *Sierra Alvides, 16, Los Angeles, California *Andrew Avery, 17, McDowell, Virginia *Jennifer "Lotus" Hai, 17, Miami, Florida *Paulina Dwarth, 16, Tarpon Springs, Florida *Dean Broadway, 16, Wyoming, Michigan *Irya Jagalovic, 15, Dearborn Heights, Michigan *James Pong, 16, Arlington, Massachusetts *David Kongo, 17, Seat Pleasant, Maryland(Originally from Somalia)- Winner/Fan Favorite Credit- Rob, Daisy, Tara, Laura, Irya, Janelle, Lotus, David C., Sierra, Andrew, David K., James, Brandon, Paulina, Camila, Dean Fan Favorite Vote David Kongo- 1st(33 %) James Pong- 2nd(20 %) Dean Broadway- 3rd(18 %) Ep.1- Quickfire- Make a signature cocktail that will be featured on Tony Abou-Ganim's new bar. Power Bottom 3- Tara, Sierra, Andrew Top 3- David C., Paulina, Irya Winner- Irya(Pink Flamingo)'' '' Elimination Challenge- Create a dish that does not consist of any meat for a party of Natalie Portman, who is a vegetarian. Winner- '''James(Asian-Fusion Chile) Eliminated- Laura(Soy Milk and Sweet Potato ice cream.) Ep.2- Quickfire- Make a dish that includes leftovers from the last elimination challenge Bottom 3- Tara, Janelle, Rob Top 3- David C., David K., Dean Winner- David C(Garden Panini With Pineapple Jam)' Elimination Challenge- Create an entree inspired by a painting Winner- Janelle(Ice Fantasy)-(Pineapple Gelato with Coconut foam) Eliminated- Tara(Dances)(Baby Corn and Oyster soup with Pumpkin and Radish wontons) Ep.3- Quickfire- Make a new dish for Bruce Leeson's new Restraunt(''Pink Peppercorns) Bottom 3- David K., Rob, Camila Top 3- ''David C, Janelle, Irya '' Winner- '''Janelle- (Limonchello soaked Duck Confit with Turquoise veloute and Red Pepper Duxelle)''' Winners- '''Paulina(Port Poached Chicken with Concord Grape Boquet '), and David C(Venison Goulash and Broccoli Cream Sauce)'' Eliminated- '''Daisy(Shrimp w Ep.4 Quickfire- Make a dish with Five Ingredients Bottom 3- Paulina(By default. She used balsamic vinegar as a sixth ingredient), David C., Andrew Top 3- Lotus, Sierra, Irya Winner- 'Irya'(Overeasy Quail Egg and Chive Oil) Elimination- Make a dish using fresh herbs from Geliann's, a Garden Shop Winner- Sierra(Clam tartare with Garlic Fondant, Sunflower seeds, artichoke hearts, and parsley aioli) Eliminated- Brandon(Grier Cheese Sandwich with Chimmichury) Ep.5 Quickfire- '' B3- Dean, David C., Paulina T3- Rob, Irya, Sierra ''Elimination- '' ''Winner- '' ''Ep. 6 B3- Paulina, Janelle, Sierra T3- Lotus, Rob, Irya Winner- Rob(Broken Arrow Duck) Ep. 7 B3- David C., Dean, Lotus T3- James, David K., Sierra Ep. 8 B3- David K., David C., Dean T3- Andrew, Lotus, Irya WInner- Andrew Ep. 9 Bottom 3- Sierra, Dean, Paulina Top 3- Andrew, David k., Irya Winner- David K. Ep. 10- 3- David K., Andrew, 3- Dean, Lotus, Irya winner- Dean Ep. 11- 3- Dean, David K., Lotus 2- Paulina, Irya Winner- Irya, Ep. 12- B3- James, Dean, David K. T2- Paulina, Irya Winner- Irya EP. 13- Elimination- Make a dish using Coffee Winner- James(Drunken Duck) Eliminated- Janelle(Tiramisu the Janelle way)